


Illustration Collection for The Man Downstairs

by GinAndShatteredDreams



Series: The Man Downstairs AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Art, Blood, Digital Art, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory Loss, Restraints, Scars, Stangst, hurt and comfort at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinAndShatteredDreams/pseuds/GinAndShatteredDreams
Summary: A dumping spot for illustrations - tags will be updated as more pieces are added
Series: The Man Downstairs AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903153
Comments: 36
Kudos: 80





	1. Just Go...  Please - Chapter 1 Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for Chapter 1  
> (IDK if I should collect these here or not... Mostly just trying it because I haven't before and was curious about it. Should I dump illustrations here as chapters?)

(Pretend there are way more photos/drawings on the wall back there...)


	2. Birthday Gift - Chapter 2 Mini-Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic of a part from chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new (as of 09/04/2020) mini-comic!


	3. Paranoid - Chapter 3 Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 3 - Stan being Stan while sharing a meal with Ford and Bill just being Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide if an illustration or comic for every chapter sounds overwhelming or not...


	4. Determined - Chapter 4 Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New (as of September 15, 2020) illustration for chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for chapter 5?


	5. Don't Let Him Take This Away From Us - Chapter 5 Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's really trying to carry out Ford's wishes... And Ford realized he can't see out of that eye anymore.


	6. Long-term Effects of Demonic Possession - Chapter 6 Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On old illustration for chapter 6 that was posted at the time chapter 7 was written/posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood and eye trauma  
> (I'll eventually put these in order so the chapter for the illustrations correspond with their correct fic chapter)


	7. I Don't Hate You: Chapter 7 Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 7 - Stan tries to comfort Ford after accidentally bringing on a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hinatauryusen's suggestions. (If anyone else wants to see a specific scene from any chapter, let me know and I'll give it a try!) An experimental one trying to illustrate how a panic attack can feel

The first one is wrong according to the fic- He should have his eye patched and bloodied but I liked how it turned out without. Here's the accurate version:


	8. How Do You Apologize? - Chapter 15 Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old illustration for Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for minor blood, injury, and restraints (I need to redo this, It looks like Ford is taller than Stan >_<)


	9. Thank You - Chapter 55 Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They get to hug!

And the slightly more accurate version with injuries:


	10. Well-Deserved Sleep - Chapter 55 Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They get some rest.

And the more accurate version with Stan's healing black eyes and broken nose & Ford's raccoon eyes


	11. Eye Patch Concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas for what Ford's eye patch might look like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on various interpretations from readers - A was what I'd originally imagined but B and C were reader interpretations that are also great!


	12. Dr Braum and Lottie - concept art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New (as of September 14, 2020)- Concept for Dr. Braum and Lottie

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of new and old art work related to The Man Downstairs


End file.
